Tame Me
by Whurmy
Summary: AU Liley. Miley's a vicious vampire, Lilly's in an abusive relationship. Miley's her new "guardian vampire". How is this gonna work out? You can find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love this story. Like. Seriously, love this. Adrian is a Great Dane, if you're curious. Anyways, I hope you guys like this, I got the idea after seeing MC's new video.**

**YOU GUYS TOTALLY HAVE TO WATCH THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T YET. IT IS AMAZING.**

**Anyways, please enjoy, I really like it, I hope you will too.**

Her knee high hooker heels clacked obnoxiously on the marble floor. Her mid thigh length dress clung to her like saran wrap, showing off her flawless body. The intense fire from the torches surrounding her danced in her cold steel blue eyes, making her eyes look almost venomous. The hints of red in her somewhat curly auburn hair were more pronounced and seemed to glow from the vicious-looking fires around her. Her black gloves reached her elbow, a large diamond ring gracing her right hand, silently declaring her independence. She wasn't who she was because she was helpless and attacked, she was who she was because she liked the thrill of tearing apart people. The feeling she got when destroying a worthless soul was like her personal drug and she never felt bad when she looked at their mangled bodies. She held remorse for no one, the only compassion she held for anything was for her canine, Adrian. To this day, she wasn't sure why she saved him. He was a dog, a worthless mutt in the mind of her "family". It made no sense, but she didn't regret it. Not for a second.

Her heels clacked one more time on the marble and she stopped in front of the coal black sinister looking double doors. She stood in front of the doors, an emotionless look on her face. Suddenly she flashed a wicked grin and pushed both doors open to step into the ancient room. The doors shut behind her with the flick of a wrist and she whistled for her hound. The massive Harlequin came bounding over to her from his spot by the highly unneeded fire place and stopped three feet in front of her, his eyes locked with hers, waiting for a command. She smiled and jerked her head towards the door and the dog barked then charged through the door. The darkly dressed goddess smiled to herself, knowing he wouldn't be back for hours and turned to the fire place to address the figure standing by it.

"Lucifer." Her voice still held her oddly charming southern accent. "What do you want? I've done my duties this week, no more no less. I don't want a," she raised her hands to make air quotes, " 'promotion' as you call it." She lowered her hands and crossed her arms in front of her. The red haired, red eyed beauty smiled at the girl in front of her, she always did admire the girl's "I don't give a shit, fuck you" attitude. She reminded the red head of herself. Of course, since they were sisters, this made sense. But they couldn't have been more different all those years ago.

"Destiny." The girl in questioned twitched and her eyes glowed red for the briefest of seconds, causing Lucifer to take a step back. "Whoa now, no need to get pissy."

"I told you, very specifically, what to call me, _Luanne."_ Lucifer's eyes turned to a deep blood red and she growled at the girl's use of words. "That's what I thought. What do you want, Lucifer?" Lucifer calmed herself down and smiled again.

"I need a favor, Miley."

"Is that so?" Miley questioned.

"It is." Miley's back tingled and she clenched her teeth to keep her desire down. She could take Lucifer down in just seconds if she wanted to, but she couldn't. Her father made her promise to not destroy what was left of the family. She had to keep that promise.

"What do you need, Lu?" Lucifer glared at her, her hands forming fists. "Don't forget whose quarters you are in, Lu." The red head nodded and look a seat on the sectional sofa. Miley kept her place in the center of the room, arms still crossed. She was irritated beyond belief. 10 seconds. The last person she attacked lasted 10 seconds before Miley ripped him apart. Miley cringed internally at the memory, she remembered every detail of that nut case to this day. Ken Truscott. The man was sick to say the least. His wife had kicked him out at 3 a.m. when she learned what he'd done to their daughter. Lucifer had caught up with him that night, pretending to be a prostitute and turned him that night. Ken was Lucifer's servant, he stayed in this mansion with her and Miley. Ken thought he was God's gift to the earth, his ego was too big for his body. When Ken had let his cockiness get the best of him and challenged Miley the girl chuckled. Ken was no match for her and she knew it. After a year of mocking and insults thrown from Ken to Miley, she accepted. She was sick of him bragging to the other clans about what he'd done to his daughter. It was sick, even for a soulless of servant. Miley ripped him apart in seconds. At the moment, she was ever so tempted to see how long it would take to finish her sister.

"I need you to look after someone." Miley cracked her wicked smile.s

"You want me to be someone's guardian vampire?" Lucifer grinned.

"You're no regular vampire, Miley. You're much worse. Which is why I need _you_ to do this for me." Miley nodded, no matter how much she disapproved. Her back tingled again and she shrugged her shoulders to shake the feeling. Lucifer caught on. "I know you don't want to do this. But I need you to." Miley nodded and turned to her door, facing away from Lucifer. She wanted to shred her right now.

"Who is this someone?" Miley asked, obviously irritated, obviously uninterested in this little "job".

"You'll recognize the name, Miley. It's a Truscott." Miley's hands formed dual fists automatically and she growled deep in her throat, her back burned. "Save your anger, Miley." Miley nodded and turned her head slightly in Lucifer's direction.

"Which one?"

"Lillian." The brunette felt her fangs become more profound and fought to keep control of herself. She turned fully to face Lucifer.

"Why does she need protecting?" Her voice was eerily calm, her face stone cold.

"Abusive boyfriend. No one in her family knows, she's too scared to tell anyone."

"Why are you so interested in her, Lucifer?" Miley knew how her sister worked. She didn't care about anyone, never has and never will. Miley was amazed she even cared about her own sister.

"This isn't for me." Miley didn't question this statement. Lucifer hardly ever made sense to her anymore. "She lives in Malibu, California. You know the rules, how to act in public, yes?"

"Definitely. I trust you'll let me take Adrian?" Lucifer made a confused face.

"Of course. I don't want that mutt around here." Miley growled again and started towards her door. She stopped a step away and shot Lucifer an ice cold glare.

"Watch your mouth, Lucifer." The red head sat, dumbstruck, and Miley was gone in a flash.

-x-

"Whoa there! Who is that pretty lady?" Mikayla grabbed Lilly's arm and spun the blonde so she was looking at the house across the street. Miss Stewart was wearing her usual black skinny jeans, black tank top and black sunglasses. The weather was getting more brutal by the day and Lilly was shocked she was still wearing all black this late into summer. Her hair was in pulled back lazily into a hair clip then pulled forward over her shoulders. She looked like she was reading her book, but Lilly had a feeling her attention was focused elsewhere.

"I've told you, haven't I?" Lilly questioned. Mikayla shook her head 'no', her eyes were still fixated on the gorgeous brunette across the street. "That is the one and only Miss Stewart." Lilly said with a smirk. Mikayla's jaw dropped and she faced Lilly again, her face blank but her eyes spoke volumes. She was stunned to say the least.

"This is your stalker girl?" Her voice was flat but Lilly could hear her surprise. Miss Stewart was almost always out on her front porch, pretending to be reading a book or newspaper. Lilly knew better, she caught the dark haired beauty watching her every move when she was convinced the blonde wasn't watching. Lilly was always watching, it's hard to look away from someone so captivating.

"Mhmm." Lilly shook her head at Mikayla's expression and pulled the girl's jaw to close her still open mouth "I wasn't aware you were pretending to be a frog today." Mikayla grinned and slapped her friend's hand away to turn and gaze at the goddess across the street.

"She is so hot, Lilly. How can you not be interested in her?" Lilly finally finished fumbling with her keys and dragged her smitten friend inside.

"She's creepy, Mickey." Mikayla's jaw dropped again and Lilly grinned to herself while she sprawled on the sofa.

"Creepy? How can someone that yummy be creepy?" Mikayla copied her friend's actions and plopped herself on the ever so comfortable black leather love seat. She loved Lilly's house. Much better than her one bedroom flat uptown.

"Yummy? Now you're the one creepin'." Mikayla scoffed and threw a pillow at Lilly's head. "Hey now! No need for violence." The blonde smiled and tucked the pillow beneath her head, getting comfortable. "I don't know. She's like, always out there. Always. I don't know if she even sleeps. She goes inside sometimes, but never for more than an hour or two at a time. And she's always looking over here."

"Well you are across the street, you know. She kind of _has _to look at you. And maybe she just really loves being outside?" Lilly nodded, but still didn't believe it was so simple.

"Maybe....but...Ugh! I don't know, Mickey. She's always watching me."

"Well you're yummy too." Lilly blushed and shushed her friend.

"Quiet! If Oliver hears you hittin' on me...." She trailed off. Mikayla sighed, irritated.

"He'll flip out, say you're cheating on him with some dyke, you'll get into a big fight and you'll end up with another bruise." Lilly sunk further into the couch but said nothing. "You need to leave him." Lilly still said nothing. Mikayla glanced over and saw the thoughtful look on her friend's face. She knew, Mikayla though. She knew she had to leave him. She was just scared. "You can come live with me?" Lilly scoffed.

"Yeah, right. In your one bedroom flat? I don't think so." Mikayla shook her head but turned her attention to the ceiling.

"It's better than living here with this psycho." Lilly sighed and played with the hem of her shirt.

".....you'd really let me move in?" She asked quietly, not even sure if she wanted to ask. Oliver was upstairs. He could be listening, and she was dead if he heard any of this.

"Definitely. I'd even give you my room if you wanted." Mikayla said quickly, hoping it sounded reassuring instead of bitchy. She didn't want to pressure Lilly to do this, but she knew it was for the best. Lilly couldn't stay here. Lilly nodded and sat up to stretch, her back clicked once and she stood up.

"I gotta get ready for work, Mickey." Mikayla sighed again and heaved herself off of the sofa. She automatically missed the heavenly feel of the leather and she made a mental note to have Lilly bring it with her if she moves in. She pulled Lilly into a killer bear hug and buried her face in Lilly's blonde locks.

"Please, please be careful." Lilly nodded and wrapped her arms around Mikayla's waist and rocked them side to side gently. She missed Mikayla, Oliver hardly ever let her get away anymore, besides work. Lilly had lived for girls night out and it nearly killed her when he made her stop going out with Mikayla.

"I will be, love." Lilly reluctantly released Mikayla and swatted her hip playfully. "Get on outta here, it's shower time for Lilly." Mikayla chuckled and shouldered her bag. She put her hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it. She didn't want to leave Lilly again. She didn't want to see her with another bruise on her perfect skin. Mikayla sighed yet again and gripped the doorknob harder. "I'll be super careful, Mickey. Go on. You're gonna make me late." Mikayla nodded and smiled at Lilly.

"I love you." Lilly smiled back.

"Love you, too." Mikayla nodded once more and regretfully left the house. She hated it every time, but today, the burden felt heavier.

**Author's Note: I'm so into this it's ridiculous. Dark Miley = love. Anyways, please give me your honest opinion on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to thank my 12 reviewers, you guys are freaking awesome. I'm ecstatic that so many people liked this story, it's my main focus right now. I hope this new chapter meets everyone's expectations. Again, thanks for so many reviews, you guys all rock.**

**And I personally want to thank Ascaroth, he knows who he is, for reading all my stories before I post them. Getting your opinion on my stories really helps me and gives me that extra boost of confidence to finish a chapter the way I played it in my head. You're awesome.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, seemed like a perfect place to end a chapter.**

**This is a bit late, but I don't own Hannah Montana, it's characters, or MC's song "Can't be Tamed". Enjoy?**

Lilly turned off the water in the marble walled shower and leaned forward, hands open against the wall in front of her, breathing hard. He pulled out of her all too slowly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe." He murmured. Lilly shuddered, but not from his hot breath on her neck or the electric jolts he sent through her. Those disappeared long ago. She shuddered from how possessive he sounded. She missed her sweet, caring Oliver. He was gone though, he had been for years. She'd just have to get over that. He stepped out of the shower after kissing her cheek and threw his clothes back on, then went back into the bedroom. Lilly hated how he'd become. They only emotions he felt were lust and anger. Back in the day, he never held either of those. Lilly shook the thoughts from her head and stepped out of the shower to towel off her hair. She made the mistake of glimpsing in the mirror.

Her eyes no longer contained the dark green and blue flecks they once had, they were now a disturbing swirl of dark gray, void of any color. A person used to be able to tell her mood just from looking into her eyes, regardless of her facial expressions. But now she was either emotionless or constantly feeling empty inside. Lilly tore her eyes away from the seemingly lifeless body in the mirror and got dressed quickly, leaving her hair down after towel drying and brushing the wild locks. Oliver was leaning against the door frame to the bedroom when she exited the bathroom.

"Hey, babe." Oliver smiled falsely, and Lilly knew it was fake, but tried to act happy anyways. For her own sake.

"Hi, Ollie." Oliver watched her scurry down the stairs and quickly followed closely behind her.

"When are you getting home?" He questioned, his voice made it obvious he wasn't going to let it go unanswered.

"Around eleven or so." She swore she heard him grit his teeth.

"Eleven?" He nearly hissed, his voice deep.

"Or later, actually. Steph's got that 'thing' I told you about, and I may have to cover her part time shift." Lilly slung her bag over her shoulder and started towards the door. "I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye Ollie." She had her hand on the doorknob when Oliver pulled her by her upper arm into a harsh kiss and kept his eyes locked with hers when he finally let go of their rough lip lock. He released her with a slight push of her arm and went back upstairs without so much as a glance backwards. Lilly bit her lip but said nothing. She was used to his emotionless good bye rituals. Well, maybe not used to it, but she at least had to act like it. He didn't like questions. With a sigh, she turned the knob and stepped out of the house.

The first thing she noticed wasn't the mail in the mail box or the kids in the middle of the street, or even her finally blooming flowers. She only noticed that Miss Stewart wasn't on her porch. She felt her dark blonde brows furrow and she tensed a little bit. Miss Stewart was so rarely away from her porch that it almost made Lilly worry. She flashed a quick look at her '81 candy apple red El Camino and did a double take. She could have sworn she saw the woman in question leaning against the driver's side door. _Fantastic. I'm seeing things._ She thought to herself. She finished digging through her purse for her keys, slid into the car and nearly moaned with she felt the leather interior. Her car was her pride and joy, a graduation present from her grandparents. Her high school graduation meant everything to them, they'd even forked out the cash for her to have it fully customized.

Lilly got over her cargasm and put her precious Carina in reverse and backed into the street, shooting a side long glance at the Stewart house. Low and behold, there sat Miss Stewart herself, wearing her usual minus the black sunglasses. She somehow managed to meet Lilly's eyes in her rear view mirror. Lilly shivered and focused her attention back to the road. She put Carina back in drive and, with the screech of her beloved's tires, she bolted down the street.

-x-

Miley smiled to herself at the sight of Lilly's car speeding down the street. She went out of her way to let Miley know she freaked the blonde out, but Miley didn't need told. She could hear the quicker pace of Lilly's heart when she met her eyes, she could see the flash of uncertainty in those dull gray eyes. For some odd reason, Miley didn't like making the girl feel uncomfortable, so she tried not to make direct eye contact with her. She'd been basically stalking Lilly for two months now. Once she found where the girl lived she automatically went to the gorgeous Victorian house across the street and bought the house straight from the owners, who were more than happy to let the beautiful house go for at least quadruple what it was worth. She chuckled at how ecstatic the owner had seemed when she said she'd give half a million for it.

Miley stood and stretched her back, almost liking being outside so much. It was much better than the old decrepit castle that Lu insisted they live in when she wasn't on one of these ridiculous "missions". Lu still hadn't explained to her why exactly Miley was out doing this job, and it was starting to tick away at Miley's patience. She's fine doing a quick cold-hearted job, but this was a very different situation. She had to sit around and watch the daughter of the only soul she ever hated to take a bunch of crap from her boyfriend. _Speaking of which...._

The brunette turned her attention to the bedroom window in Lilly's two story house and caught Oliver's eyes. His eyes didn't hold the coldness that Miley had expected, instead they seemed to burn a wicked fire filled with hatred. Miley would recognize that look anywhere. Miley pulled her lips back to flash her dazzling white, vicious canines and growled deep in her throat, something she was sure Oliver heard regardless of how far away he was. He grinned evilly at her and flicked the curtains shut. Lilly was in more trouble than Miley thought.

**A/N: Review? Love it? Hate it? Tell meh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh God, I wanted to get this posted so so long ago. I just couldn't decide on a scene to start off with. There was a funny light hearted version of this, but that didn't match at all so it was tossed, and there was a scene where Miley smashes in a floor to ceiling window and Lucifer's house and beats the snot out of her, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. So you got this.**

**There's a TINY hint about what Oliver is in this one, guys. :D So be on the lookout for that, I'll probably tell you next chapter. Or the one after that, but no later.**

**Enjoy?**

**-x-**

"Get back here, you mangy mutt!" Lilly's voice bounced through the neighborhood as she chased after the barking Harlequin. He bounded up Miss Stewart's porch steps and hid behind the brunette that Lilly couldn't quite see yet. She raced up the four steps and came to an abrupt halt in front of a glaring, dark eyed Miss Stewart. She froze just inches in front of the taller and ridiculously intimidating girl. Lilly swallowed audibly and attempted to back up a bit more, but she just couldn't get her feet to move.

"Miss Truscott." Miley greeted, rather monotone.

"Miss Stewart." Lilly squeaked. Miley forced a weak half smile and nodded upwards slightly.

"What're you doing?" Her voice was void of not only of anger, but of any emotion whatsoever. Her face was like stone, her words like ice.

"T-the, uh....dog....c-coat..." Lilly stuttered and mentally slapped herself. Miley nodded and turned to the side to face the hiding Dane.

"Adrian?" The dog's ears lowered and he used the classic puppy dog pout. "Don't try that. Give it." Adrian sulked. "Adrian...." Miley warned. With what Lilly figured was a dog version of an eye roll, the massive dog heaved himself up and reluctantly let the leather jacket fall from his jaws, completely drenched in dog drool. Lilly cringed inwardly at the disgusting slobber all over it but kneeled down to get it none the less. No holes, she noticed.

"Huh. Guess they really are gentle giants..." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Miss Truscott?" Lilly's head snapped up and she stood up straight and began backing towards the step.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Miss Stewart. Thanks." Lilly turned and scurried down the steps. Miley frowned to herself, disappointed not only in the sight that was Lilly's retreating form, but how cold she had been to the girl. _God, Stewart, it's just a damn job. Get over it._ Miley shook her head to herself and sat herself back on her chair.

**-x-**

"What where you doing over there today, Lilly?" Lilly and Oliver were in the living room, finishing their dinner, watching the Simpsons. It was Oliver's favorite show, and although Lilly would have preferred to watch Family Guy, it wasn't her say. Her house, yes. But she didn't run it.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Miss Stewart's?" Lilly questioned.

"You know that's what I mean, Lillian." Lilly sighed and sunk further into the couch. "Why were you over there?" He sounded jealous, as usual. He didn't like it when she talked to people.

"Her dog had my jacket..."

"And?" He was getting madder, his voice was getting harsher. But it didn't register to Lilly. She turned her head to face him fully.

"And? What do you mean 'and'? It's an expensive jacket, Oliver. I wasn't about to let the mutt run off and tear it apart." Oliver glared at her and she shrunk even further into the couch, breaking contact from him completely. She turned her full attention back to the TV. Oliver silently stood and went to the kitchen and threw away the rest of his food, plates, forks and all. Lilly winced at the sound of her beautiful dishes hitting the bottom of the can, but she said nothing. Oliver came back in to stand between her and the TV, she looked up slowly, an instant sense of dread coursing through her when she saw his infuriated look. He raised his hand as if to slap her and Lilly squeezed her eyes shut tight and braced herself, waited for the heavy blow she knew was coming.

What sounded like a low hiss emitted sharply from the open window and Oliver's eyes flew to it. He caught a glimpse of dark gray eyes, then nothing but the sun setting down the road. Oliver snarled and lowered his hand reluctantly. He glanced back down at the blonde that was cowering silently on the sofa and grinned to himself. Without another word he climbed the stairs angrily. Angry that he was being watched, angry that someone was challenging him, angry that someone was trying to take his toy away.

Lilly sighed when she heard the bedroom door slam shut and relaxed in her seat. She set her dinner down on the nightstand, no longer feeling like she could keep down what little she had eaten. She wondered what in the world that hiss was and found herself gazing out the window as if the world outside held all of her answers. She was only met by Miss Stewart's dark eyes across the street. The brunette appeared to be looking right back. Lilly quickly looked away, feeling creeped out that no matter how far away she was or whatever angle she was at, her neighbor always seemed to lock eyes with her.

**-x-**

"She didn't even wipe it off or anything?" Lilly and Mikayla found themselves sitting on the beach in their bikinis, trying to get a tan after the two previous days of excruciating rain. The California sun quickly dried up the sand in no time and today was a perfect day to tan, especially considering that Oliver was out of town "visiting family". Lilly didn't believe it for a moment, but was glad that she was getting away from him for a weekend nevertheless.

"Not at all! She just **gave **it to me." Lilly illustrated her sentence with an outward thrust of her hands. Mikayla chuckled and leaned back onto her elbows and tilted her head back.

"You have the strangest neighbor, Lil." Lilly scoffed.

"Thank you, for informing me of this, Mikayla. I totally did not know that." Lilly deadpanned with a grin on her face, something that took years to master. Mikayla knew Lilly well enough to recognize the tiny glimmer of humor mixed in with Lilly's remarkable sarcasm and peered at her through her dark sunglasses, a goofy grin plastered on her own face.

"She's still hot, Lil." Lilly groaned and layed flat on her back.

"She's....attractive, yes. And creepy. She's a creepy creepy creeper, Mickey. That like, negates all attractiveness. Plus, I'm with Oliver anyways." Lilly sighed and pulled her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes, not because of sun, but she because hates the stare that was about to come. As predicted, Mikayla's head lolled to the left and she clucked her tongue.

"That boy doesn't _own_ you, Lilly." _He may as well...._ "Do you plan on staying with him forever or what? He's twice the creepy creepy creeper that your lovely neighbor is, and now where near as gorgeous. That girl could melt Antarctica if she wanted to." Lilly chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm serious! You're neighbor is the cause of global warming!" Lilly laughed the laugh that only Mikayla could bring out and shook her head.

"Are you having a braingasm over her, Mickey?" Mikayla scoffed.

"If we're going to speak of 'gasms' of any kind, we need to talk about the kind that hottie could give you." Lilly swatted her friend's shoulder, stunned that she was so caught up in the girl. Mikayla giggled and looked back up to the sky and Lilly did the same. Mikayla's face grew serious and she reached her left hand out to hold Lilly's right hand over the sand between them, stroking her thumb along the back of it. "Lilly...?" The Latina questioned quietly.

"Hmm?" Lilly mumbled. She'd always been easily lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves and the feel of the California sun on her skin. Today was no exception.

"Why do you stay with him?" Well that woke her up. Lilly's hand pulled from Mikayla's in the slightest, but Mikayla only tightened her hold. "I'm serious. No avoiding me this time, okay? Look, I know that the most recent set of bruises healed, but we both know he's just going to do it again. He's constantly hurting you. Whether it's physical or emotion, he is always hurting you." Lilly bit her lip, but kept quiet. She didn't like, but Mikayla was right. "Why do you stay with him?"

"I love him." Was Lilly's automatic response. Mikayla squeezed Lilly's hand just a tiny bit tighter. So slightly that Lilly wasn't sure it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Yeah. You love an abuser and a rapist." Mikayla's voice was annoyed, but Lilly didn't blame her. Mikayla was being overprotective, she always was. Lilly was on auto, and she gave the same weak defense as always.

"He's not a rapist."

"Just an abuser?"

"I just don't have an orgasm, that's all."

"Maybe that's because he's nearly ripping your hair out and pounding into you at 80 miles an hour." Lilly groaned and tried to pull her hand away but Mikayla kept a very firm grip and only pulled Lilly's hand closer. The darker haired girl's head rolled to the left again and she growled at the blonde's attempt to get away. "I love you, Lilly."

"Yeah, love you too." Lilly mumbled back. Mikayla grinned and pulled herself up onto her left elbow so she was facing Lilly more. She kissed the back of the blonde's hand and poked her stomach with arm with her free hand.

"I said I loooove you, Lilly. I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo--" Lilly laughed and finally turned to face Mikayla, a smile planted back on her face.

"Okay! Okay! I love you, too. Jesus, shut up." Mikayla grinned again and started getting up.

"Not that I don't love our beach time nappy naps, but I'm starving. We need food before our stomachs digest themselves."

Lilly groaned and shook her head, a firm frown on her face. "But I don't wanna move, Mik!" She whined. Mikayla just chuckled and grabbed Lilly's hands to try to pull her up. She growled in frustration at Lilly becoming dead weight on the towel then smirked to herself.

"I'll call Mitchie and have her come cook for us." She sang. Lilly's face broke out into a smile and she let herself be pulled up by her friend. She quickly snatched up her clothes and raced to Mikayla's Jeep Liberty. She was half way to the car before Mikayla could even get her towel off the ground. When she looked back up Lilly was bouncing on her heels, awaiting very impatiently by the passenger's side door.

"Hurry up! You don't bribe me with Mitchie food then old lady walk to the car!"

**-x-**

Miley was caught between wanting to smile from seeing this carefree side of Lilly or wanting to scowl because she found herself wanting to be on that blue and white dolphin towel next to the blonde. Miley dismissed such ridiculous thoughts from her head and stood up from her spot on the small cliff behind Rico's shack and got ready to follow the black and silver Jeep. She hadn't let Lilly out of her sight since she'd been here, and though she knew that Lilly was safe with Mikayla, she wasn't about to start now.

**-x-**

**To all of my fellow grammar nerds, I'm not sure if "layed" is a word, but when I read "laid" I think of chickens, and just "lay" sounds funny. So I'm sorry if "layed" wouldn't be the proper term, but everything else just made no sense to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I took way too long to update this, so I'm super sorry. I didn't like it either, I just couldn't quite find out how to start the chapter, and I'm still not really careful with the start of this, but it played out nicely. Sorry for the shortness, I'm already working on Chapter 5, it was just the perfect spot to end this chapter if I'm going to do 5 like I want to. :D Please enjoy.**

**I want to thank all of my awesome reviewers, Sadie, Sammie and Ascaroth, and we can't forget Nate. (Satan's Camaro) Who has become my only Twitter buddy. :P**

**-x-**

Lilly started awake at the feel of a blazing hot hand on her side and a pair of overly wet lips on the back of her neck. The hand trailed lower, down to the waistband of her pajama shorts. Lilly bit her lip nervously and placed her hand over the groping one on her hip. "Oliver..." Lilly mumbled. The lips on her neck only pressed harder against her skin. Lilly gritted her teeth and shrugged him off. "Oliver, come on, I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore." Then his lips were back on her, making her feel poisoned and contaminated. She sighed and tried to scoot further from him. His hand gripped her hip painfully hard and pulled her onto her back. He hovered over her and shoved his retched tongue in her mouth. The bruising hand on her hip got his message through crystal clear. Lilly stopped fighting him.

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly, just trying to distance herself from the vulgar situation. She found herself focused on the mysterious brunette across the street, the girl she knew was sitting on her porch. She wished she could stop this. She'd kill for a knight in shining armor right now. Oliver climbed on top of her, fumbling with his boxers. At the feel of her own shorts being pulled down Lilly turned her head to the side, gazing towards the window. Only one of her curtains were blowing, the other one was only shuffling ever so slightly. _Weird._

A eerily familiar low growl echoed through the room. Oliver groaned and pulled his boxers back on then charged over to the window, placed his hands on the windowsill and leaned out slightly. His dark eyes were searching for what he already knew had made the noise. He found what he was looking for when a massive force rammed into his chest, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Lilly covered herself up and backed up to the headboard, fear rocking her to her very core.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed. Her heart felt like it was trying to beat straight out of her chest, her eyes were wide and she felt like she was sweating buckets. It felt like she had just woken up from a nightmare, and she wouldn't be surprised if she had actually been sleeping and was simply imagining all of this. Oliver just picked himself up and pulled his sweat pants back on, not bothering with a shirt.

"I'm going out. See ya tomorrow or something." He grumbled. Lilly sat dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?_ Her confused stare returned to the open window. Both curtains were waving from the breeze now.

**-x-**

The old boards creaked under his massive weight as he climbed the four stairs to the object of his hate's place on the porch. He was furious to say the absolute least. Fists clenched, teeth grinding together and eyes wild, he approached her. She didn't even look up from her book.

"Hello, mutt." His knuckles turned white as his eyes turned a deep crimson red.

"Hello, leech." She only smirked and chuckled dryly.

"How original. What do you want?"

"You to keep yourself away from my girl."

"She's a person, not an item, Mister Oken. It's in your best interest to stop treating her as such, lest you encounter some...unfortunate, events." The floor boards screamed their protest as the bulky man took an intimidating step forward, but again, the girl didn't seem at all phased.

"Is that a threat?" He growled dangerously. Still, no response.

"Of course not, mutt." She looked up from her book and locked eyes with Oliver. "It's a promise." They held each others burning gaze for several minutes before Miley smiled and cocked her head slightly to the side. "You know, with the kind of bloodsucker that I am and as much bullshit as must be circulating through your veins, you'd think _my_ eyes would be red and _yours_ would be brown." Oliver growled and lunged forward to attack her, but before he even reached half way Miley was out of her chair and leaning against the railing behind him. He crashed hard into the chair, sending splinters and fabric flying across the porch. He growled and jumped back to his feet to attempt to lunge at the brunette again. Miley held her ground this time, instead opting to capture Oliver's balled fists and they came flying towards her and bending his hands back until she heard a familiar crunching sound. His cries of agony filled the air as he struggled to break from her grasp. She only gripped him tighter.

"You may be a werewolf, Mister Oken, but you are by far the weakest piece of filth I've ever encountered." Miley grinned and slid her hands up to his wrists and she snapped his wrists forward again to further damage them. "And Lilly may be human, but..." She chuckled and pushed him backwards hard enough to send him smashing into the window behind him, shards of glass flying around him, cutting his back and neck. "I'm sure that she could handle you if she really wanted to." He was groaning pointlessly on the floor and very near crying, judging by his quickly watering eyes. "Too bad you won't be around long enough to test my theory, huh?" She stepped forward, twisted smirk still on her face, and dug her pointed heel into Oliver's leg. He cried out in pain yet again, his sickeningly pitiful voice echoing down the street. "Keep it down, Mister Oken. Don't want to wake your ex girlfriend do you?" She laughed at his humorously pained face and shook her head. "Of course you don't. Now get the fuck off my lawn." He only whimpered and sobbed in response. She laughed again and bent to be eye level with him. "Ya need me to help ya with that?" She asked sweetly.

"N-no....please, no more." He sobbed. She was nearly in hysterics at the sight of this self proclaimed bad boy bawling his eyes out. She grinned and shook her head.

"Come now, you need some help. And I'm much too nice of a neighbor to deny you of the help you so desperately need." She grabbed him roughly by his collar and lifted him off the ground and to his feet. She almost considered letting him walk, but decided she had a much more entertaining idea. She turned and flung his body head first onto the cement at the end of her walkway. He landed with a distinguished crack and yet another cry. She shook her head and chuckled. "Good night, Mister Oken." With another laugh, Miley turned and retired inside.

**-x-**

Her grip loosened on the windowsill and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her heart was pounding, her pulse screaming in her ears. She absolutely **could not** believe what she'd just seen. The words _mutt_ and _bloodsucker_ swam endlessly around in her mind, along with the phrase _What the hell just happened?_ Her head was still spinning, her heart still pounding, but she managed to get herself up to look out the window. She had to make sure she saw that and hadn't just imagined it.

The stunning blue-gray eyes staring back at hers confirmed that this was all too real.

**-x-**

**I know that for a second Miley says her eyes are brown, I know they aren't, it wasn't a mistake. She just knew that it'd piss Oliver off. :D Gotta love Miley... Anyways, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been two weeks since I last updated, and I'm super super sorry. I planned on having this up like the day after I posted Chapter 4, but things got all crazy. Yay summer! :D**

**Also, I usually have a good friend read my chapters before I post them, but he has gone MIA on me, so I had to do without him. Total sad face. If something sounds funny or makes no sense, just tell me, I'll fix it.**

**-x-**

She found herself unable to scream, nearly unable to move. After much too long of staring with the dark eyes across the street, Lilly remembered how to move her muscles and pushed herself away from the window as if it had burned her. She turned to run, to just forget she'd ever seen that, but rammed right into what she'd been running from. She tried to scream but her vocal cords just wouldn't work. Lilly swallowed hard and stepped back carefully from Miley, trying so hard not to look into her eyes. Her eyes had a other plans, however, and slowly drifted up.

Miley's face was expressionless, her jaw clenched and her eyes unmoving. She was simply trying to gauge Lilly's reaction, but she could tell from the wild look in her eyes that this was definitely going to be a very tense conversation. Miley put her hands up in surrender and stepped back, trying hard to avoid freaking the blonde out anymore. It didn't work. Lilly opened her mouth to scream, to call for help, anything to get away from this girl. She couldn't get a peep out before she was pressed against the wall with a hand over her mouth. Lilly froze completely and tried to press herself more into wall, trying to distance herself as much as possible from the woman just inches in front of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she acknowledged that she was going to get bruises on her shoulder blades if she kept it up, but she couldn't care any less than she did at that moment.

"I need you to not freak out right now." Miley said firmly. Lilly nodded slowly, not knowing what the girl would do to her if she didn't do as she was told. "If I let go are you going to scream?" Lilly shook her head but Miley wasn't sure she believed her. "Promise?" Lilly's jaw would have dropped to the floor had she been able to move it. She just saw this woman beat her boyfriend, well, ex boyfriend now she supposed, to a bloody pulp and here she was asking her to promise something like a middle school girl? She almost laughed but she caught the look in Miley's eyes again, immediately dropping her eyes back to the floor. Definitely not a time for giggles. Miley pulled her hand back just enough for Lilly to talk, no matter how muffled.

"I promise." She whispered softly. She was nervous beyond belief and really didn't want to do anything stupid. She didn't want to end up like Oliver. Miley took her hand away completely only to set her palm against the wall by Lilly's shoulder.

"What did you see?" This girl was full of surprises. Her voice was calm, as always. How in the world could she be calm right now? Lilly let out the shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding, but didn't answer. Should she lie? Say that she saw nothing, just Oliver's head smashing into the cement? She dismissed that idea quickly. This woman was the closest thing to an assassin she'd ever seen, it probably wasn't a good idea to lie to her. "What did you see?" Miley asked again, her voice still calm but more forceful. Maybe she just shouldn't answer. Maybe she would understand that Lilly just wanted to ignore everything and act like it never happened.

Miley sighed and rose her free hand up to Lilly's chin, guiding her head so she could look her in the eye. Lilly tried her hardest to not make eye contact, but her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own today, and she found herself looking into dark blue eyes, just a few shades shy of black. The look she was getting from Miley made it obvious that there was no way around this. They were going to talk about this, whether she liked it or not.

"Okay then, what didn't you see?" Lilly swallowed hard but knew she had to answer.

"Nothing." Her voice was quiet and she was surprised that Miss Stewart could hear her. She didn't respond for a moment and Lilly was hopeful that she'd just drop it and leave. False hope is an evil thing.

"So you saw everything then?" Lilly nodded and wished she could find it in her to look away.

"From the second Oliver walked on your porch, Miss Stewart." Miley chuckled and moved her hand from Lilly's chin to her jaw. Lilly's shallow breath caught in her throat from the movement, her hands felt like fire and made Lilly's skin tingle.

"You can call me Miley, ya know. Miss Stewart sounds weird." Lilly's jaw dropped just the slightest, and she felt her brow furrow. Was that supposed to be a joke or something? Fantastic. She's going to be toyed with before she gets her head cracked open like Oliver's. Miley raised an eye brow at Lilly's expression and tilted her head to the side. "You think I'm going to hurt you, don't you?" Lilly's jaw clicked shut and she pressed harder into the wall. Mind games, too? Really? "Are you scared of me?" If she said no she'd be lying and Miley would be able to tell, she knew. And if she said yes? Well, she supposed the look on her face was enough to scream 'yes!'. Miley sighed again and ran her thumb over Lilly's jaw, sending more tingles and small sparks over Lilly's skin.

"Are you going to kill me, too?" The question came out without any approval from Lilly and she regretted asking immediately. It was a dumb question, the scene she witnessed was answer enough. Of course she's going to kill her. Miley's face went back to it's expressionless state and she moved her head from it's titled position.

"Of course not. Why would I kill you?"

"The same reason you killed Oliver." Miley's jaw clenched at the name and a flash of anger spread across her face for a split second.

"I didn't kill him. I beat the shit out of him because of what he was doing to you." Lilly's eyes widened.

"How do you know what he did?" She questioned. Miley smirked and slid her hand down Lilly's throat. Lilly's heart stopped, her breath hitched and her skin felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes briefly, trying her hardest to dismiss the feelings. When she opened her eyes Miley's head was turned towards the window and she looked annoyed.

"I've got to go, it seems." She turned her head and gave Lilly a firm stare. "We'll discuss this later, Lilly." Before Lilly could protest and demand answers the tingling feeling on her jaw was gone, the space in front of her empty. She blinked several times before she realized that there was definitely nothing in front of her and stepped away from the wall, her shoulder blades stating their displeasure from being pressed against the wall. She still couldn't find it in her to care. She cautiously stepped towards the window, yet another thing she instantly regretted.

**-x-**

"Lu, what are you doing to my dog?" Lucifer cursed under her breath and straightened up, an annoyed look her face before she turned and shot Miley an over exaggerated grin.

"Hello to you too, Miley." Miley only glared at her.

"You know what I'll do to you if you hurt Adrian, right?" Her voice had left it's calm tone at the house across the street, resuming it's dangerous and irritated tone. Lucifer grimaced and side stepped away from the Great Dane, who quickly scampered away from Lucifer and behind Miley. She patted the huge dog's head soothingly and shot him a quick calming smile. The smile was very short lived as she returned her attention back to Lucifer, an annoyed frown finding it's way onto Miley's face. "You're here because...?" Lucifer grinned.

"You got him pretty good, you know." Miley nodded a thank you and continued towards her front door, Adrian staying very close to her side. Lucifer went to follow her sister, but her attention turned to the second story window of Lilly's house. Lucifer grinned at the blonde, making sure she showed her canines, and chuckled when she saw fear and shock flash across her face. She loved toying with humans. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Miley, who quickly turned on her heel and smacked the back of Lucifer's head.

"Ow! What the hell, Destiny!" Miley glared at her and crossed her arms.

"You are crossing some very thins lines, _Luanne_." She shot out bitterly. Lucifer snarled but trudged angrily into the house. Miley sighed heavily and looked up at the window, a small apologetic smile on her face. Lilly smiled back nervously. Miley mouthed _sorry _and followed Lucifer into the house.

"I didn't think you'd become so attached, Miley." Lucifer stated from her spot on the couch, a smug smirk on her face. Miley clicked the door shut and shot Lucifer an angry look. Lucifer turned and grinned even more from the look on Miley's face. "What?" She asked, feigning innocence. Miley scoffed and sat on the arm of the couch, far away from Lucifer.

"You sent me out here to protect her, then come out and scare the girl?"

"I can't have a little fun?" Miley growled and clenched her fists.

"No you can't. Not with her."

"Why not?" Miley huffed and turned her head towards the window. "Oh no." She squeezed her eyes shut and silently willed the redhead not to say what she knew was coming. "You don't-"

"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous." Miley spat, digging her nails into the palm of her hand, whipping her head around to glare hard at Lucifer. A moment of silence came between them before Miley rolled her shoulders back and turned her attention back to the window, earning a wicked grin from the object of her irritation. "I really hate you."

"I know." Lucifer answered smugly.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"To check on you." Miley raised cocked an eyebrow, but still refused to look at her. "I heard of what happened to Oliver." Miley scoffed and shook her head.

"Mr. Wilson, I suppose?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Lucifer chuckled. Miley turned her head and gave Lucifer a shocked look.

"Of course not." Lucifer grinned and got up to stand in front of Miley. The brunette looked up questioningly. "What?"

"You're still my sister."

"And you're still the devil." Lucifer laughed and Miley almost felt herself smile before she remembered exactly why she hates the girl. "No pun intended." Lucifer quieted down and shook her head.

"I know." She locked eyes with Miley again, all jokes and cockiness gone for the moment. "I'm worried about you." Miley nodded and sighed heavily.

"Nothing to be worried about, Lu."

"Don't lie to me." Miley frowned.

"I'm not lying." Lucifer huffed and rounded the sofa and headed towards the door. Her hand was on the doorknob, ready to turn it, before she spun around and looked at Miley again, wearing a look that seemed very out of character.

"I just want you to be careful." Miley nodded. "Don't let her end up like-"

"I know!" Miley shot out quickly, harshly. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the fabric of the couch. She wasn't ready to hear that name. Not yet. Not ever. Lucifer was only slightly shocked by the outburst and stood still. Miley's eyes fell when she realized that Lucifer didn't have a comeback. Even she knew that this was one of the very few topics they just didn't discuss. Miley sighed and released the fabric. She looked at Lucifer with a desperation in her eyes that the redhead had very rarely seen in her sister. "I know." She quietly stated again, defeated. Lucifer nodded once and left the house, softly shutting the door behind her.

**-x-**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, and thank you so so much for reading this. This story is my pride and joy, and every review makes my heart soar. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just for future references, or your own general curiosity, Miley was born in 1802 and "died" in 1827. **

**You're going to start seeing the lighter side to Miley, rather than the dark side of her all the time, I refuse to turn this into Twilight.**

**Enjoy? (:**

**-x-**

Lilly had half expected Mikayla to outright laugh at the story she told the brunette, so she wasn't shocked at all when the girl snorted and chuckled with a wave of her hand.

"Good one, Lil." She giggled. Lilly sent her a death glare, crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. It was okay, she could wait. She didn't care if it took an entire day of glares and a million recounts of the day before until Mikayla believed her, she wasn't about to give up. Though she really hoped it wouldn't take the entire day.

"I'd dead serious, Kayla." Mikayla glanced at Lilly, trying to study the girl that she was sure was just pulling her leg. She was only convinced that Lilly was a fantastic actress when she showed no signs that she was joking. She returned her attention back to the menu, even though she knew what she was getting.

"I know, I know Lilly. Your sexy neighbor is a ravenous, seductive vampire who wants to jump you in bed and suck your blood. Funny, funny, haha." Mikayla sighed and flipped a laminated page to look at more insane prices. "Can we please just have lunch? I'm starving." Lilly snatched the menu from Mikayla and set it down next to her on her side of the booth.

"I'm. Not. Kidding." Lilly stressed and continued to glare at Mikayla. Mikayla was shocked to say the absolute least. Lilly'd never gotten in attitude with her in all the years they'd be friends and it blew her mind for her to do it now over such a silly joke. Though the serious and pissed off look in Lilly's eyes was starting to make Mikayla worry that maybe, just maybe, she was being serious. Or, at least thought she was.

"Lilly, honey," Mikayla started and leaned across the table to hold Lilly's hands in hers. Lilly hesitated but let Mikayla took her hands. She didn't grip her hands back, just kept glaring at her. "You must have heard her wrong, Lilly." Lilly pulled her hands back from Mikayla's and huffed.

"I'll talk to you later." She grumbled while she got up.

"Lilly..." Lilly bit her lip and slapped a five dollar bill on the table.

"It's fine." Lilly shook her head and slug her bag over her shoulder. She locked eyes with Mikayla and the brunette felt absolutely horrid for being the cause of the tears threatening to spill over. "You're my best damn friend, and even if it was crazy, you're the one who's supposed to believe me. Was that really too much to ask?" Mikayla opened her mouth, to either lie to her and say she did believe her, that she was just stunned, or to be honest and admit that this was definitely too much to ask. When no sound came, Lilly nodded and walked, disappointed, to her car. Even an entire day of death glares wouldn't help this time.

The drive home was silent in a way that made Lilly's skin crawl and her heart shatter. Miss Stewart was the cause of all of this, whether she meant to be or not. Suddenly, the sparks that had danced across her skin the night before didn't matter to Lilly at all. What mattered was the striking fear that shot through her when she pictured the fangs that Miss Stewart's visitor flashed, her loss of Mikayla. And even though she hated the man, now that Oliver was gone, Lilly was completely and utterly alone.

When she tore into the wrong driveway after a very lonely drive home, one which was generally filled with the silly singing and goofy giggles of a lost best friend, Miss Stewart was already on her porch, leaning against a support beam at the top of the stairs. If she would have been in any other car Lilly would have ripped open the door, threw herself out and slammed the door, just to show her neighbor how seriously pissed she was. Thankfully for the _vampire_, this was Karina, and Karina did nothing wrong. Lilly got out as normal as possible and walked calmly up the stairs. Miley watched her every move, watching for any sign that she was going to flip out. When Lilly merely stopped and stared at Miley on the top step, Miley was surprised.

"I expected you to be angry." The sharp, stinging pain shot through her cheek before she could even realize that Lilly was moving. It was so hard that Miley's head was forced to the side and she found herself looking at the street with shocked eyes. Her hand rose to cup her cheek and she worked her jaw to ease the stinging. She almost smiled, it was so ridiculous, and faced Lilly again. The blonde was now fuming, her hands balled into fists, her brow set and her jaw clenched. "That's the first time I've been slapped in about a hundred and eighty years."

"Did you deserve it then, too?" Lilly snapped.

"I probably deserved more than a slap back then." Miley made the mistake of lowering her hand. Another sharp wave ripped through her cheek and Miley clenched her jaw at the feeling. She took a deep breath through her teeth and shook her head. "I really wish you'd quit doing that."

"You should have thought about that before you ruined my life." Miley nodded.

"I'll remember that." Lilly crossed her arms and stomped through the open screen door. Miley trudged behind and shut the screen door behind her. Lilly was sitting on the landing of her stairs, arms still crossed, legs crossed at the knees. She leaned back against the pole of the railing and glared at Miley. Miley normally felt quite lucky to be able to look into such brilliant blue eyes, but she wasn't too keen on such an anger coming straight from them to her. She leaned against the back of her sofa and slipped her thumbs through her belt loops.

"This is all your fault, you know that?"

"Mikayla will come around, Lilly."

"Oh, I doubt that." Miley almost felt bad. She could see how her presence was creating problems in Lilly's life, but she knew what she was doing was for the girl's safety and shook the guilt away. "Do you hate me or something?" Miley dared herself to look at the distraught girl and quickly looked away when she saw the emotions swimming in Lilly's eyes.

"I could never hate you." Miley said firmly.

"You don't even know me!" Lilly shouted. Adrian crawled out from underneath a piano that Lilly hadn't noticed before and climbed up the stairs to lay his massive head on Lilly's lap. While she wasn't overly fond of the drool, she was glad to have someone care about her for the moment and scratched his head lightly. Miley smiled at the sight.

"I've known you for a pretty long time, Lilly." Miley said quietly. She didn't plan on Lilly hearing her.

"Bullshit. You've lived here for what, two, three months tops?" Lilly snapped. Adrian's ears perked up and he nudged his snout into Lilly's stomach. Lilly's eyes closed with a sigh. She leaned against the railing and went back to petting Adrian.

"I didn't say I lived here for a long time, I said I've known you for a long time."

"Oh so what, you've spent your long, eternal life stalking me?" Miley didn't answer but pushed herself away from the sofa and took a seat on the step below where Lilly was. Lilly tensed up but said nothing. She was just venting. She had no reason to become such a bitch, she knew she should be _thanking_ Miley for getting rid of Oliver, not snapping at her for chasing Mikayla away. It wasn't her fault Mikayla didn't have faith in Lilly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This must be awkward for you." Miley drew her knees up to her face and hugged them to her with one hand while she ran her free hand over Adrian's back. "Mikayla will come around, Lilly." She repeated, hoping she sounded more soothing and reassuring this time.

"What if she doesn't? She's all I have left." Lilly honestly couldn't explain why she was being so open to the girl across from her, who she supposed must have killed people before in her lifetime. She knew she probably should have been scared, so where was the fear? Was it because Miley hadn't killed her last night that made Lilly so certain that she wasn't going to be hurt? She honestly didn't know.

"If she doesn't, then she's an idiot. But I promise you that she'll be back before the day is over." Lilly scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." Lilly sighed heavily and let her hand rest on the very top of Adrian's head. "I have a lot of questions for you." Miley nodded and smiled at Lilly.

"I figured." Tiny butterflies announced their arrival in Lilly's stomach when she saw that small, shy smile on Miley's face. Seeing this casual side to Miley was odd. She'd always thought Miley had kind of a secret, undercover agent kind of air about her. And after that bitchy marathon she just threw at her, she was shocked that she could be smiling. Still, it looked beautiful on her, and Mikayla's words echoed in her head. She definitely _was_ attractive, and rather R-rated images flashed through Lilly's mind.

"How old are you?" She blurted out. Miley grinned and chuckled.

"Do you want the good answer or the bad answer?"

"Bad first, good second." She wasn't sure she actually wanted to know, she was sure she'd be freaked out beyond belief if she was around in ancient Egyptian times and such.

"I'm a bit over two hundred" _Well_, Lilly thought to herself, _that's not that bad._ "But I'll always look about twenty-five or so."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Lilly needed to know, but wasn't sure she actually wanted to hear the answer.

Miley hesitated but nodded. She didn't look away from Lilly, and it was impossible to miss the regret that flooded her eyes. "I have." She mumbled.

"Who?" Miley sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't respond several seconds and Lilly was starting to worry. Looking in Miley's eyes reassured her somehow, but when she was turned away, Lilly's mind had started replaying horror movies in her head. She nearly lost it and screamed that she didn't want to know but Miley finally answered.

"Not many people. My sister killed Daddy." Lilly's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Did she really just call him 'daddy'? "I, uhm..." Miley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to admit this. "I killed Jordyn. Ken. Technically, I guess I killed Adrian." Lilly sighed at the low number of people.

"Why?" Miley looked back at Lilly. She didn't want the blonde to think of her as some ruthless killer. She wasn't.

"J-Jordyn..." Miley cleared her throat nervously and held back the tears that wanted to escape. "Jordyn was an accident. I never wanted to hurt her." Miley took in a shaky breath and mentally shrugged off the memories and images. Lilly noticed her unease and felt sorry for her. Miley's charming southern accent was laced with thick regret and a sadness that nearly broke Lilly's heart. "I killed Ken because he deserved it. And Adrian!" She sang, a weak smile on her face as she ruffled the short fur on the side of his neck. "Adrian needed me as much as I needed him, didn't ya?" The Harlequin happily thumped his tail against the landing and seemed to smile. Miley smiled and quickly wiped away the tiny tear that escaped her eye and sniffed. "Yeah."

Lilly scratched Adrian's ears and smiled. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she fixed Miley with a very serious look.

"You better not sparkle." Miley snorted and smirked at Lilly.

"Funny." Lilly grinned. "What else do you want to know?" Lilly honestly wanted more details on this Ken character, but wasn't sure if Miley really wanted to give them. Lilly searched Miley's eyes for a hint of hesitation, of unwillingness of some sort. She found none. "I promise to answer."

"Tell me more about Ken." Miley's hand froze for the slightest of seconds before she continued playing with the fur on Adrian's neck and frowned.

"You want to know everything?" Lilly nodded. Miley bowed her head and focused completely on Adrian. "It was around 10 years ago." Lilly's eyes widened as the first piece of the puzzle fit into place. "His wife kicked him out. Lu found him, took him in. He was kind of like her slave for a while, I suppose. Then he started bragging to the rest of us about how much of a **man** he was."

Miley's voice was harsh and bitter. Lilly suppressed a shudder and kept her eyes glued to what little of Miley's face she could see. "He wasn't half the man that my brothers are. Well, one day he told me that there was no way a 'useless broad' like me could take him down. At first I told him he wasn't worth my time, but he kept mentioning his daughter when I was around. After a while I figured I'd waited long enough for the walking piece of trash to kick off and accepted his stupid challenge." She chuckled humorlessly and shook her head.

"He was gone in ten." Lilly had a feeling she didn't mean minutes. "Lu kept an eye on you." Lilly stiffened and her hand froze on Adrian's head. They were both quiet for several minutes. Lilly's head was spinning. Was this girl seriously telling her that she killed her father? Lilly was grateful beyond all means. She'd never found it in her to love the man, but it was all too easy to find a strong hate for him. "Do you hate me?" Miley's voice was so quiet, Lilly nearly didn't hear her. But the fear in the naturally confident girl spoke volumes. Lilly smiled and shook her head. Miley had done so damn much for her, and she didn't really even know her.

"I could never hate you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know I know I know. I totally, absolutely suck for taking SO long to update this story. But I swear I have a good reason... Okay, so I don't, but at least I'm updating now, right? :(**

**You guys need to listen to Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven while reading the second part of this. It's like, a must. You **_**have**_** to in order to really "get it", ya know? So you totally should. If not, the second part just doesn't get all of it's emot****ions across.**

**A huge thank you to Katie Mae, for Beta-ing the final version of this, and a thank you to both Sarah Jane and Erica for reading over the first part. (: I hope you like it.  
**

**-x-**

Lilly cursed under her breath as she pulled the robe to a close in front of her and lazily tied the belt. She slipped her feet into the fuzzy slippers she'd been happy to get out of the box she'd never unpacked. Oliver didn't like the slippers, so she wasn't allowed to wear them. But Oliver was gone, and she could finally wear them. Sure, cow slippers were immature, but they were just so _her_.

The pounding from downstairs grew louder and snapped Lilly back to reality. "I'm coming!" She snapped at her night time visitor, but she knew they didn't hear her. They were too busy slamming their fist into her front door. She glanced at her alarm clock before scurrying out of her room. Eleven fifty-seven. Who in the hell was waking her up at eleven fifty-seven? She winced when she stepped onto the living room carpet. This knocking was not helping the headache the day had given her. She rushed over to the door and ripped the door open.

"What in the hell-"

"Took you so long?" Mikayla snapped before Lilly could get her sentence out. She slammed the door closed and sighed. "I've been standing out there for fifteen minutes!" She managed between her chattering teeth. She pressed her back against the door and crossed her arms over her stomach. Lilly shook her head, untied the belt and slid the robe from her shoulders.

"Get naked." Mikayla snorted and smiled at her.

"Not even gonna take me to dinner first?" Lilly laughed and leaned against the wall. She wasn't expecting this, not Mikayla. She was expecting Oliver, demanding to be let in. She was pleasantly surprised. Mikayla took the robe from Lilly's hands and wrapped it tight around her, shuddering. She looked as much of a mess as Lilly felt. Her eyes were red and puffy, her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. Her hair was just a different subject entirely. It was obvious that she'd tried to sleep, and it was obvious that it didn't go well at all. Lilly's night had been just as rough. "Lilly..."

Lilly let out a choked sob and launched herself at Mikayla, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around her neck. Mikayla hugged Lilly tight and pressed her hard against her. "I am so, _so_ sorry." Lilly shook her head and buried her face in the crook of Mikayla's neck. She didn't care. They could talk about it later. She was just glad she had her back, and that she wasn't sleeping alone tonight.

**-x-**

She set her wine glass atop the sleek wood of the old grand piano and gingerly sat down on the small bench. Her fingertips ghosted over the pearly white keys and she closed her eyes, drowning herself in the feel. She opened her eyes and smiled at the old instrument. It was so old, so delicate. Her mother's, from times forgotten by the rest of the world. Her eyes closed of their own accord and her hands placed themselves into position.

_A dim light flooded the large basement when she flipped the dusty light switch. The previous residents had never used the basement, they had no use for it. Where they came from, an unfinished basement was just a ridiculous idea, but they were both too wrapped up in their work to even consider fixing it up. None of their house guests would ever see it anyways. She had a great use for it though. Basements were perfect for hiding away the items you didn't want to see on a daily basis._

The slow, sad notes of Moonlight Sonata danced through the living room, making a drowsy Adrian yawn and lay his head on top of his paws. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed. He didn't know why this was a nightly occurrence, but his master had never gone to sleep without first playing this song. He understood that it must have some kind of importance to her, as her shoulders gently shook and her breathing became labored. He could sense the unease in her, he knew that the few tears that leaked from her eyes every night were not tears of joy. He lifted his head from the ground and released a mighty yawn. The song was nearing midway and he was comforted knowing that soon enough, her tears would stop and they would retire to their bedrooms. Hopefully, she would be getting a good night's rest. But he'd been hoping for that over a century, and it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

_She kept her eyes locked on the antique maroon chair, one of the only pieces of furniture in the basement. A sigh escaped her lips when her freezing toes made contact with the old plush carpet beneath the chair. She let herself sink back into the chair and closed her eyes, reaching her left arm out to turn the knob on the old floor lamp beside her. It felt so wrong, having any kind of artificial light illuminate the precious canvas on the wall in front of her. It should have been sunlight or light from a fire. The modern world shouldn't touch the past. But she had no choice, there was no fireplace in the basement. She mentally asked forgiveness for letting such an unnatural light touch the face of her beloved. She let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes._

Adrian was growing worried. His master had seemed shaken since she had returned from the door that he wasn't allowed near. He had tried to venture down there only once, when they had first moved into this strange place, purely for his own curiosity. Master had given him a dangerous look, however, and he knew that it was not in his best interest to go down the dark steps. He'd stepped away from the door and received a pat on the head and a "Good boy, Adrian." The door was then closed, and hadn't been opened again before tonight. He knew he shouldn't have let her down there. It was so obviously a horrible place. The heavier notes had begun to sound and she was no longer fighting to hold back her cries. Sobs tore through her every few notes, her eyes squeezed shut. Her hands remained calm though, her fingers still playing every note perfectly. He hauled himself up just enough to get out from under the piano and laid his head on the seat beside his master. Her heart beat was increased, but not out of control. She would be okay.

_She inhaled sharply when she laid her eyes upon the painting. A sharp pain shot through her very core and she gripped the arms of the old chair tightly to keep herself grounded. It was shocking, how beautiful this painting was. Yet still, it didn't do the subject justice. She could still see her perfectly in her mind's eye. Her strong jaw bone, her stormy blue eyes, her wavy dark blonde hair. She remembered the first time she'd seen her in the elegant rose colored dress. Those blue eyes had been so vibrant that day, so full of life. So unlike the last time she'd seen them, the way she'd forced them to be. Now, those eyes stared from the canvas and into her soul. They screamed at her, demanded to know why she'd committed such a heinous act of violence towards them. But she hadn't meant to. God, she hadn't meant to. It was an accident. "I'm so sorry, Jordyn." She whispered. "Please forgive me." The eyes only stared, the painting stayed silent. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the haunting gaze. Hot tears slipped through her closed eyelids and she reached out to shut off the lamp. She was careful not to look at the painting again as she rose from her chair and ascended the stairs, flipped off the light and closed the door._

The final note reverberated through the quiet house and her sobs died down. Adrian's ears perked up when his master's hand gently scratched his head. She sighed and he stepped away from the bench to allow her room. She stood and smiled down at him. The smile was fake, he knew, a gesture only made to reassure him. But he knew her better than that and it only made him worry. She wiped away her tears and patted his head. "Good boy, Adrian." He'd just have to keep a closer eye on her.

…**.Yep. Review? (:**


End file.
